Relatable Posts
by Frostfox37
Summary: This is basically a bunch of relatable posts at least half of you can probably relate with.
1. School

**Author's Note: HI! This is basically a fanfiction full of relatable posts. These aren't my posts, it's just a collection of them all in one place. Some of them have pictures or GIFs, and I'll have a link. Each chapter has one topic. This chapter's topic is... SCHOOL! Let's begin:**

* * *

1.  
Seven

Crappy

Hours

Of

Our

Lives

2.

Geometry, the process:

Geome_try_

Geome_cry_

Geome_why_

Geome_bye_

3.  
_*Teacher leaves classroom* _Elementry: _Psssst..._ hey can I have a pencil? High School: YO! WHAT'S NUMBER 1?

4.

Sitting at home: "Oh, it's raining. Cool."

Sitting at school: "HOLY CRAP, IT'S RAINING! LOOK!

5.

Dear Kindergarteners,

If you don't like nap time, please give it to us.

Sincerely, High Schoolers.

6.

School: 2+2=4

Homework: 2+4+2=8

Exam: If Omar has 4 apples and his train leaves five minutes early calculate the mass of the sun.

7.

When you have a reason to leave class early:

_ search?q=relatable+posts+school&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjG2NepmfnhAhWgHDQIHXbBBNkQ_AUIDigB&biw=1600&bih=789#imgrc=Y4MYsfEVV9Lc9M:_

_8\. _

We all have that one teacher who's like: "Don't pack up yet! There's still 1 minute of class left!"

9.

When I'm home on a school day, I look at the clock and think _Ha! Those idiots are still in math class! _

10.

[5*(5*5)]+[(42*30)+345]

Yeah... I can definitely see how I can use this in life.

**(A/N: Sooooo... since this is a Miraculous fanfic anyway, every time I get a review for a chapter I'll put a relatable Miraculous Post that_ I_ made. But this one is complimentary.)**

11.

Me watching a Ladynoir, Marichat, Adrinette, or Ladrien moment. _Now KISS!_

* * *

**I'll have ten per chapter (except when I have a Miraculous post). Hope you liked it! Tell me if you see anything I need to correct. **


	2. Horror Movie Logic

**OMG! Hi, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently! T-T. This chapter's topic is... Horror Movie Logic! Let's begin!**

_\- Awesome Line Break -_

**1.** Heard something in the basement. Better check it out alone in the dark.

**2.** Girl dies: That idiot deserved it. Guy dies: That's what you get for going outside unarmed! Kitten dies: I hope that the director steps on a lego! T-T

**3\. **I love how in horror movies the person always says: "Hello?" Like the murderer is going to say "Oh, hi! I'm in the kitchen! Want a sandwich before I kill you?"

**4\. **"We should definitely stay together!" Said no movie character ever.

**5\. **Villain Junior: Dad! She's escaping! Villian: Don't worry, son. She'll trip over nothing and fall flat on her face soon enough.

**6\. **There are three tombstones that have peoples last quotes on them: **Frank Jones: **Stay here, I'm gonna go look in the basement. **Sam Smith: **Frank's been down there a while... I should go check on him. **Paul Brown: **Sam hasn't come back - I think we should go after him...

**7\. ** When you're watching a horror movie, and see 'Based on a true story'.

**8\. **If you are lonely, dim all the light and turn on the horror movie. After a while, you won't feel alone anymore.

**9.** Why are scary movies always in creepy places, like jails and hospitals? I want a scary movie at Walmart. Like: "_Clean up on Aisle 13."_

_"But, sir... there is no Aisle 13!"_

*dramatic music*

**10\. **When a horror movie actually uses logic. _This is beyond science!_

**Now... for the miraculous post!**

**11\. **Adrien: Chloe, do you want to be the sun of my life?

Chloe: OMG, yes!

Adrien: Good, now stay 93 million miles away from me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you like it? *o* Please review! **


	3. Family

**Hello! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! And if you haven't but you still wasted your time reading this, thank you! Now, this chapter's topic is... family! (I'm sorry if this offends anyone, it's not on purpose).**

**1\. **Friends: Your parents are so nice! Me: That's because you're here.

**2\. **It's cute that they sell family sized Oreo boxes thinking that people are gonna share them with their funny.

**3\. **Knowing you're family so well, you can tell who's coming down the stairs by the sound of their footsteps.

**4\. **Dear Family, thank you for putting empty boxes back in the cupboards. There's nothing like having disappointment for breakfast.

**5\. **My family is a treasure. You have to dig deep down to find them.

**6\. **When you're seriously trying to watch a movie and your family is having a _'Who can be the loudest' _competition.

**7\. "**Clean your room, family is coming over." Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know the meeting was going to be in my room.

**8\. **You _can't _choose your family, but you _can _ignore your phone calls.

**9\. **Mosquitos are like family, annoying but they carry your blood.

**10\. **We all have that family member who thinks they are a professional photographer.

**Thank you for TWO reviews! But, sadly, only one post per chapter if I get reviews. **

**11\. Adrien: Making my way downtown, walking fast-**

**Chloe: Adrikins!**

**Adrien: Walking faster.**

* * *

I hope you like it! BTW, does anyone know that there is strikethrough and highlight? PLS review!


	4. Random

**Hello! So sorry for not updating in like a month and a half, but trust me, the other fanfics had it worst. Speaking, of which, check them out if you like Miraculous, How to Train Your Dragon or Kane Chronicles! This chapter's topic is ... Random! So, basically, it's just a bunch of random posts I found. Have fun!**

**~Frostfox37~**

**1.**

Yelling "STAY!" at a non-living object that keeps falling over as if it's going to listen to you.

**2.**

Walking around the kitchen like Pac-Man when you're hungry.

**3.**

Me: Breath if you find me attractive!

*Entire human race dies from lack of oxygen*

**4.**

99% of the sock are single and you don't see _them_ crying about it.

**5.**

Isn't it scary to know nothing can kill that 0.01% of germs?

**6.**

That one password you use for everything and if anyone found out they could single-handedly ruin your life.

**7.**

I have more conversations in my head then I do in real life.

**8\. **

Look to the left. Now look to the right. I just virtually slapped you.

**9\. **

Normal People: I love it when my girlfriend/boyfriend tells me he/she love me.

Me: I love it when my microwave tells me my food is ready.

**10.**

Dear Math,

Solve your own problems. I'm a teenager (or adult for some of you), not a therapist.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you like it!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey! This isn't a hiatus or 'leaving the story' note. I'm just getting a different account:**

** u/12637852/Scales-and-Squares**


End file.
